


What-if? Collection

by barryc10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories showing alternate outcomes of events.
Kudos: 1





	What-if? Collection

Sirius was standing on the edge of a crater in shock, surrounded by dead bodies and watching the silhouette of a rat escape into the sewers. Before long, he broke down, laughing insanely even as Aurors arrived on the scene. He didn't resist arrest, still laughing like a madman at having been played like a fool. The Aurors on site, after securing Sirius, Apparated back to the Ministry, taking him to the DMLE when they were stopped by Bagnold, who looked at them appraisingly.

"Is this the one?" She asked, looking him over. The Aurors frowned.

"Hard to say, Ma'am. He was the only one alive at the scene, and he was laughing, but that could mean anything." Bagnold scowled.

"That's as good as a confession. There's no need for a trial." She started to say before the crack of Apparition interrupted her as Dumbledore appeared.

"I just got the message. Aurors, take Sirius to Courtroom 10. If nothing else, we can find out why he betrayed the Potters." Dumbledore said while Bagnold scoffed.

"That won't be necessary. He's a Black. What more reason could we need. Their hearts are all as black as their name."

Dumbledore sighed. "Be that as it may, the Blacks are still a Noble and Most Ancient House, with Sirius being the last viable member to be head of the family. Do you really want to be known as the minister who sentenced a known heir to a Noble and Most Ancient House to Azkaban without even a trial to support it?" The hidden message was as apparent as if he said it aloud: do this and you'll be ruined.

Bagnold gave another scowl before slumping. "Fine. We'll do things your way. Aurors, Courtroom 10. gather the Wizengamot."

With that, she turned and left to get ready just as Barty Crouch arrived. "I heard everything. Surely there's no need for this?"

Dumbledore gave yet another sigh. "I keep saying this at every Wizengamot meeting. Even we, the Ministry, are not above the very laws we swore to uphold. Throwing someone into Azkaban without trial has been illegal since Azkaban was taken from Ekrizdis all those years ago. If the public found out, there would be riots in the streets out of the fear that they could be next. Do you really want that?"

Barty struggled with the information before sighing. "Fine. But I hope you know this is pointless."

Time passed, and Sirius was sitting in the throne-like chair in the middle of Courtroom 10, though curiously, his body was not bound by chains as other criminals who sat there were. Soon, everyone who was summoned was assembled and the trial began, with Dumbledore presiding as Chief Warlock

"This is a trial to determine the innocence or guilt of one Sirius Orion Black. the charges are as follows: That he willingly, and with the full knowledge of his actions, gave up the Secret of the location James Potter and his wife and infant son were hiding to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Along with that, that he willingly, and with the full knowledge of the illegality of his actions, blew up a Muggle street, in full view of Muggles, while killing 12 of them alongside the wizard Peter Pettigrew." He peered down at Sirius. "Now, you are Sirius Orion Black?"

Sirius looked back with dull eyes. "Yes."

Dumbledore nods. "How do you plead to the accusations presented by the court?"

Sirius looked down. "Not guilty."

This caused some amount of stirring in the audience as Dumbledore nodded. "Let it be known that the defendant has pleaded Not Guilty to the charges. We have received witness testimony that is as follows: Sirius was seen confronting Peter, he had his wand drawn, the two shouted back and forth, with Peter accusing Sirius of betraying the Potters. Next, there was a massive explosion from the concrete and suddenly, Sirius was the only one left standing. The event was explained as sewer gas exploding. Let's hear Sirius' testimony."

Sirius nods and begins his explanation. "James had asked me to be Secret Keeper. That much is true. But I knew I was too obvious. I suggested they use someone else, and brought up Peter as a possibility. It was quickly agreed that while Peter would be the real Secret Keeper, I would act as a decoy. We had hoped that, with me being the obvious choice, Peter would be kept safe. None of us suspected that the spy who had been giving Voldemort" Shudders ran through the crowd at that. "Information was actually Peter. On the day of the Potters' deaths, I had arranged to check on Peter, as I had a bad feeling that something was wrong. The house was empty, with no sign of a struggle.

"It was then that I went to check on James and Lily, as I knew they would be in danger. By the time I got there, it was too late. The front door was blown off its hinges, and Rubeus Hagrid was leaving the wreckage with little Harry. I tried to get him to give Harry to me. As his Sworn Godfather, I was next in line to take care of him if James and Lily couldn't." The audience stirred at Sirius admittance to having sworn the Godfather's Oath. "When Hagrid refused, I gave him my bike and went after Peter. I figured, if I could capture him, we could get answers. But Peter was crafty. He blamed me for James and Lily's deaths at the top of his voice, and before I could stun him, he blew up the street. It was all I could do to get a Shield up in time. In the chaos he created, he cut off his finger and escaped in his rat form. The thought that stupid, weak, little Peter got one over on me, after everything else, just made me snap and I started laughing at the absurdity of it all."

The chamber was silent as they took in everything. Then Dumbledore spoke. "So, Peter was an animagus?" He shook his head and gave a command. "Bring in Sirius' wand. If it is as he said, there should be no evidence of any kind of Blasting spell registered as the last few spells." The wand was collected, brought forth, and Prior Incantato was cast multiple times, showing that the last few spells, in reverse order, were a Shield, and then some household charms. Dumbledore nods. "Based on everything we've seen and heard, it's time to put it to vote. All those in favor of conviction?" A few wands lit, but not many. "Okay. All those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Many more wands lit, much more than half. "Very well, Sirius Black, you are cleared of all charges against you. Aurors, put out a wanted poster for Pettigrew's arrest. Make sure to note his Animagus form is that of a rat with a missing toe. Sirius, you are free to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Veritaserum wasn't used because it's not reliable.


End file.
